Les règles du club
by Acide'nette
Summary: Ici il n'y a qu'une seule règle : personne n'est censé te connaître.


Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec un OS écrit pour un concours qui s'intutilait "Qui a dit qu'un Dramione n'était pas crédible ?!" pour faire simple : il suffisait d'écrire un Os ou une courte fiction sur le couple, en évitant les gros clichés que tout le monde connait ;). Le tout, avec quatre mots d'une liste imposée à placer dans notre texte.

Bonne lecture la compagnie ! 

* * *

Son cœur loupe un battement à son entrée dans le club. Ça lui fait toujours le même effet, l'intensité de la musique la frappe toujours de plein fouet. C'est son club préféré, le plus populaire du Londres sorcier. Ici il n'y a qu'une seule règle : personne n'est censé te connaître. Ce soir encore, chacun s'est paré de son plus beau costume, moldu ou sorcier, de son plus beau loup, du meilleur camouflage possible. On vient rarement accompagné au club, ou bien seulement d'un ou deux amis. On profite simplement de sa soirée, s'échappant du quotidien et ce qui se passe au club reste au club, la magie de l'anonymat. Personne ne doit dévoiler sa véritable identité, pas dans l'enceinte du club. Ici, il n'y a ni sang-pur, ni sang-mêlé ou bien de né-moldu. Pas de riche ni de pauvre. Dans le club, on ne sait pas si lors de la guerre vous étiez du côté des gentils ou des méchants. Il est simple de s'inventer une nouvelle vie lorsque personne ne sait à quoi l'on ressemble. C'est ce pourquoi elle se rend ici, personne ne sait qui elle est et personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Elle peut simplement s'approcher du bar, commander un Whisky pur feu et s'installer sur l'une des banquettes, regardant les autres danser les uns contre les autres. On se regarde, on s'effleure, on s'embrasse, comme partout.

Elle réajuste le loup qu'elle porte sur son visage, d'un joli vert émeraude. Ce soir, elle n'a pas teint ses cheveux, elle les a seulement relevés en un chignon de danseuse. Elle a déjà perdu les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient, parties à l'aventure que la soirée pouvait leur réserver. Elle s'approche du bar, attrape la carte et montre au serveur « Whisky pur feu », elle sait que ça ne sert à rien de crier sa commande en vain. Elle attrape son verre et va s'installer à l'autre bout du comptoir c'est la place qu'elle préfère. Elle ne vient pas ici pour « interagir » avec les autres personnes présentes, elle vient seulement observer, se laissant parfois aller à quelques danses. Ça la change de son quotidien au département de la justice magique, ici personne ne connaît Hermione Jean Granger. En la regardant, assise au bar, personne ne peut savoir qu'il s'agit de l'amie d'Harry Potter, une soit disant héroïne de guerre, l'une de ces **justiciers**. Si on la regarde siroter son verre, on ne peut deviner qu'elle est l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération. Personne ne la connaît et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se rend au club. On voit simplement une fille brune, le visage caché par son loup, en train de boire un verre.

Elle l'a vu entrer, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le louper. Son loup couleur or semblait briller avec la lumière des projecteurs et ses cheveux, presque blancs ressortaient comparés au noir de son costume. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait au club ou tout du moins, qu'elle voyait un homme sous une telle apparence, il est si facile de changer ici. Elle le regarde commander un verre, enfin deux, au bar : deux whisky pur feu. Il va s'installer sur l'une des banquettes encore libre du club, pose l'un des verres sur la table et boit le premier d'une traite : ce n'est pas un petit joueur. Elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard, il a quelque chose de fascinant. Hermione boit une nouvelle gorgée, laissant le whisky brûler doucement sa gorge ; elle adore vraiment cette sensation. L'homme au loup d'or attrape son second verre, buvant une simple gorgée. Il semble regarder vers la piste de danse où des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers bougent au rythme des morceaux. Il fait comme elle. Elle finit finalement par détourner son attention, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer. Elle aime sa tranquillité, au club. Elle ne vient pas pour faire des « rencontres », elle connaît suffisamment de personnes à l'extérieur de ses murs. Son entourage ne sait pas qu'elle se rend ici une à deux fois par mois, pour décompresser. Ils ne sont pas le genre de personnes à comprendre qu'Hermione Granger puisse passer une soirée assise dans un coin, un verre de whisky pur feu en main.

Les minutes passent et elle n'a pas bougé de sa chaise de bar. C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer mais elle passe une excellente soirée, assise dans son coin. Elle arrive à ne plus penser à ce qu'elle doit amener au repas hebdomadaire avec ses amis, à la tonne de dossiers qui l'attendent sur son bureau. La musique qui lui hurle dans les oreilles arrive à lui faire oublier sa vieille rupture avec Ron, elle arrive à tout lui faire oublier. Hermione ferme les yeux, comme si elle souhaitait un peu mieux s'imprégner de l'ambiance qui règne dans le club. Elle laisse ses doigts tapoter son verre au rythme des mélodies qui défilent. C'est comme cela qu'elle définit **triplement** sa liberté : anonymat, musique et alcool. Elle veut profiter de ce moment, de chaque seconde, avant de devoir retourner à sa véritable vie, à son quotidien qui parfois l'étouffe.

Elle a commandé un second verre, sentant déjà l'effet du premier sur son corps. Elle a de nouveau fermé les yeux et bouge doucement de la tête de droite à gauche, en rythme. Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt devoir quitter le club. Elle va devoir rentrer et couper court à ce moment de liberté. Elle est **référente **de sa section au sein du Ministère, elle ne peut rester indéfiniment entre les murs du club.

Elle a bien senti que quelqu'un s'est arrêté derrière elle mais elle espère que si elle ne lui prête aucune attention il ou elle va disparaître, la laissant profiter de ces derniers moments. Mais elle doit se résigner, la personne n'est apparemment pas décidé à la laisser tranquillement assise sur sa chaise à boire son verre. Elle ouvre donc les yeux, le plus doucement possible et se tourne vers l'étranger qui lui gâche sa plénitude.

Par Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il s'agisse de lui, de l'homme au loup doré. Il lui tend simplement la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hermione n'a pas d'autre choix que de se perdre dans le gris des yeux de l'homme. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en rencontre d'une telle couleur mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se sent happée par un tel regard. Lors de son entrée dans le club, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la peau de l'homme était aussi pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir d'autant plus la couleur de son loup. Hermione n'arrive pas à comprendre le sentiment de déjà vu qui s'immisce en elle, elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré cet homme avant, elle s'en serait souvenue Il lui re-tend la main, très doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Le cœur d'Hermione loupe un nouveau battement mais cette fois le volume sonore qui règne dans le club n'y est pour rien. Va-t-elle se laisser tenter par ces cinq doigts tendus vers elle ? L'homme au loup doré va-t-il réussir à mettre fin à son moment de liberté ? Avec une longue hésitation Hermione finit par écouter son cœur et joint sa main à celle de l'homme, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui réserve.

Il ne l'a pas amené là où elle le pensait. Ils ne sont pas au milieu de la piste de danse du club, ils ne se trouvent même pas à la périphérie de celle-ci. Il l'a traîné dans un coin isolé du club, dans un coin assez sombre et vide. Elle veut lui dire quelque chose mais l'homme dépose un doigt froid sur ses lèvres, elle obéit. Hermione ne veut pas briser ce qui est en train de se passer. Au sein de son club, elle a laissé un inconnu l'attirer contre lui. Il pose simplement ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle remarque la lueur amusée qui brille dans ses yeux, il a dû remarquer que derrière son loup elle a froncé les sourcils. Au club, ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que l'on danse. L'inconnu se met doucement à tourner, l'entraînant avec lui. Hermione se laisse alors bercer par les nombreux tours qu'ils sont en train d'effectuer, l'alcool lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Elle sent l'inconnu se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle afin de faciliter leur danse, elle le laisse faire mais simplement parce qu'elle veut le sentir plus près d'elle. Les deux verres qu'elle a bu lui font faire des choses insensées, des choses qu'elle ne fait pas d'ordinaire. Elle lève légèrement la tête avant de retomber sur le bleu-gris des yeux de l'inconnu. Elle est persuadée de les avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle se retrouve incapable de savoir où-quand-comment et en vérité elle ne veut pas le savoir, elle veut simplement profiter de cet instant avec cette personne qu'elle pense inconnue. Elle veut juste continuer de sentir les deux mains qui se trouvent toujours sur ses hanches, elle veut sentir le souffle de son partenaire dans son cou. A cet instant, il lui importe peu de ne pas connaître son identité. Elle se laisse donc tourner en rond, toujours aussi lentement, le regard perdu dans les prunelles qui lui font face. Elle ne sait pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il lui a fait quitter sa chaise. Alors qu'il ne l'a invité à le faire, Hermione se rapproche encore un peu plus, ayant le besoin, presque pathologique, de se retrouver collée contre ce torse.

Hermione ne croit pas au coup de foudre mais elle ne peut non plus s'expliquer ce besoin. Cette fois, elle plonge sa tête dans le cou de l'homme qui la fait danser. La peau a une odeur **salée**, elle donne presque envie d'y goûter, elle serre d'avantage ses mains derrière le cou de l'étranger, résiste à l'envie qui la submerge. Elle a toujours su que le club lui ferait perdre sa raison, un jour. Que tôt ou tard, elle allait succomber aux charmes qui se présentaient à elle. Mais là, cette fois, ça lui semble différent, ce moment ne lui semble pas être une tentation mais plutôt une sucrerie qu'elle peut croquer à pleines dents si le peu de raison qui lui reste se décide enfin à foutre le camp ! Il s'écoule de nombreux tours avant que l'homme ne s'arrête, mettant une petite distance entre leurs deux corps. Il vient de briser le moment de plénitude dans lequel Hermione s'est plongée, elle a même réussi a oublier qu'elle se trouvait au club, elle n'entendait plus la musique résonner dans ses oreilles, elle suivait simplement le rythme des pas que lui donnait son partenaire. Elle avait eu l'impression de planer. De nouveau, elle se retrouve plongée dans ces yeux, elle n'ose plus bouger. Elle se demande à présent ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer, ce que l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle attend. Hermione laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, laissant la boule qu'elle a au ventre prendre de l'ampleur. Elle ne veut pas faire le moindre mouvement, elle a peur qu'il décide de partir, il la laisserait alors seule dans ce coin du club. Hermione se maudit quelque peu, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du boire alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, l'alcool agit toujours plus vite l'estomac vide.

Elle a l'impression qu'une éternité vient de passer. L'homme se trouve toujours en face d'elle et Hermione le regarde toujours dans les yeux, dans ses yeux qu'elle a l'impression de connaître. Son cavalier s'avance alors d'un pas, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, sourire qui fait au cœur d'Hermione un nouveau battement. Il pose simplement son front contre le sien, rien de plus rien de moins. Elle se demande à quoi il joue, ce qu'il attend. A présent, elle a du mal à regarder ses prunelles, elle a l'impression de perdre le contact. Il doit sentir son désarroi car l'homme au loup doré pose sa main contre sa joue, la caressant à l'aide de son pouce. Elle ferme alors les yeux, se laissant de nouveau emporter. Quand elle y repensera demain elle pourra se dire qu'elle a agi comme une véritable idiote, comme le font les filles qu'elle critique. Elle se dira alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre cet homme et se laisser aller. Mais à cet instant Hermione se fiche éperdument d'être une idiote. Elle laisse ce pouce lui caresser la joue, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'homme. Elle a de nouveau l'impression d'avoir face à elle une sucrerie plus qu'alléchante. Il venait de briser sa dernière barrière de raison, plus rien ne la retient à présent. Hermione écoute donc le vent de folie qui souffle en elle et réduit définitivement l'espace qui sépare leur corps. Elle se met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme. C'était un magnifique baiser, doux et sucré.Le pouce sur sa joue a arrêté de bouger et la seconde main du blond vient de se poser de l'autre côté, approchant encore plus sa tête de la sienne. Hermione chasse la minuscule voix qui lui dit de mettre fin à cet échange, elle ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant que leur deux corps ne se séparent. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent de nouveau sur ses hanches, reprenant la danse qu'il avait arrêtée. La tête d'Hermione continue de tourner de par l'alcool, la danse et le baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle n'a jamais passé une telle soirée au club. Il pose de nouveau son front contre le sien et finit par l'embrasser, n'arrêtant pas de la faire tourner.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte de nouveau Hermione sait que c'est la fin de ce moment. Il met plusieurs pas de distance entre eux deux, la laisser une dernière fois plonger son regard dans le sien. Il lui fait ensuite une jolie révérence, s'éloignant parmi la foule. Hermione s'adosse au mur quelques secondes afin de laisser son cœur reprendre son rythme normal. Elle a déjà embrassé des hommes, plusieurs même, mais jamais dans de telles conditions. Elle se décide ensuite à quitter le club, il faut mieux que la soirée se termine sur une telle note. Elle sait que l'air est frais à l'extérieur mais la chaleur qui a emplit son corps ne s'est pas encore dissipée. Hermione ne quitte jamais son loup avant d'approcher de chez elle, elle ne souhaite pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Hermione a encore la tête dans les nuages, elle se demande ce qui a pu la pousser à embrasser cet homme et cherche à savoir pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux l'ont tant marquée. Elle marche doucement, met un pied devant l'autre. Des personnes marchent aussi dans les rues de la ville, certains doivent sortir du club, comme elle. Mais, elle s'arrête avant de tourner dans l'une des rues, elle a reconnu le loup doré que portait l'homme avec qui elle vient de partager un moment. Il est de dos, en train de discuter avec deux autres hommes. Elle sait que c'est lui, elle reconnait la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle reste bloquée durant quelques secondes, le regardant de dos. Elle voit l'une des personnes qui l'accompagne lui dire quelque chose, elle sent qu'il va se retourner mais elle ne bouge pas, reste figée. Il se tourne face à elle. A présent Hermione reconnait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris mais ce qu'elle reconnait le plus, c'est ce sourire narquois.

Elle n'a pas eu une mauvaise impression de déjà vu, elle connaissait bel et bien cette personne, celle qu'elle a embrassée. Elle le regarde lui faire une nouvelle référence, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Sans son loup son regard semble bien plus charmeur. Son cœur s'est de nouveau mit à battre la chamade, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait dansé avec cet homme. Elle attrape l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux, elle veut que lui aussi sache qui elle est. Elle veut qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle défait donc ses cheveux, le regarde croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, comme avec défi. Elle sait qu'il va vite perdre le sourire qu'il lui lance, elle en est certaine. Hermione n'est pas déçue qu'il s'agisse de lui, elle est simplement surprise. Elle sait que dans d'autres circonstances ils n'auraient jamais dansé ensemble et ils ne se seraient pas embrassés mais ils se sont tous laissé avoir par le piège du club et il allait être le plus déçu des deux. Elle retire ensuite son loup et c'est à son tour d'avoir un sourire narquois. Elle le voit froncer les sourcils, il semble comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle se penche en avant, imitant la révérence qu'il lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fait taire les hommes qui l'accompagne, il semble l'avoir reconnut puisque son regard perd tout charme. Hermione passe une main dans ses cheveux, essaye d'être la plus attirante possible. Ils se regardent ensuite pendant quelques secondes et Hermione tourne enfin dans la rue, le laissant immobile de l'autre côté. Hermione n'arrive pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle allait perdre face aux tentations du club et le piège qu'il leur avait tendu était assez inattendu. Draco Malfoy n'allait pas s'en remettre, ils avaient perdu face au club.

* * *

**J**'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur cet OS :) ! Pour l'instant on est dans la phase des votes pour le concours et je ne suis pas la première mais tant pis ;).  
J'espère que cet écrit vous aura plus !

A la prochaine,  
**Acide'**_nette _


End file.
